


Behind the Letter

by deekee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deekee/pseuds/deekee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hides behind computers, cardigans, tea and a cool air of professionalism. He keeps it up because what else is there? No one would understand the real him. The name behind the title. Not that Bond even tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow 

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be 

And I don't want to go home right now

 

And all I can taste is this moment  

And all I can breathe is your life  

And sooner or later it's over  

I just don't wanna miss you tonight 

  

~ ~ ~ ~

 

The screen was beginning to blur slightly, but he simply shook his head briskly and continued examining the designs, mentally fleshing it out. It wasn’t the most interesting idea for a weapon, but it was certainly different. The only question being, was it enough?

 

With a faint groan, Q closed the designs, and deleted the file. It wasn’t good enough. Not even close. He pushed his chair out and stood up, grabbing his mug and heading for the kettle. As it boiled, he mulled over the concept. It was a decent idea, but it just wasn’t particularly imaginative. In the end, it was just like all the other weapons he’d ever done: useful, discreet, and absolutely boring. Bond wouldn’t like it any more than he did any of his other toys.

 

The door opened at the end of the branch, revealing a few of his technicians. Q sighed, realising that he’d managed to spend yet another night at work. And, of course, he had nothing to show for it either. Again. He brightened at the thought that Bond might be in to return the equipment from his latest mission in Slovenia. It had been three days since his plane had landed, so he would surely come in sooner, rather than later.

 

As his people flowed in, setting themselves up at their desks, he straightened his back, adjusted his glasses and cardigan, righted his tie and carefully smoothed his face. A cool exterior was essential for the Quartermaster.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

The morning went on as it always did, with paperwork, and viruses, tea and information gathering. 005 was due to go to Bhutan, to scope out a possible strike against Her Majesty’s interests, so he was busy planning her trip when Bond decided to make his entrance just after noon. He didn’t even notice, eyes glued to the monitors before him, until the agent breathed into his ear:

 

“Afternoon, Quartermaster.”

 

Q was able to keep himself from physically jumping, but nothing could’ve held in the frankly embarrassing squeak he released. He could feel the other man pressed against him, his body exuding heat against his own back. He never wanted to move, and he savoured the sensation for the moment that it lasted. Bond laughed as he backed away. He flushed pink and forced a frown as he turned to face the blonde. Moment ended.

 

“Honestly, 007, are you entirely incapable of maturity?”

 

Bond grinned wolfishly back at him, before slowly casting his eyes down his body and up again, “Well, Q, how could I possibly resist, what with the view you gifted me with?”

 

He flushed an even deeper hue, internally bouncing up and down, and his brain short-circuited, going into stand-by. “I – I’m sorry?”

 

“You look absolutely…” Bond smirked, meeting his eyes once more. “… terrible, Q.”

 

“Wha- What?”

 

“Honestly, haven’t you heard of Personal Grooming? It’s a fairly simple concept. Even a kid like you ought to know about it.” Bond laughed.

 

Laughed. He was laughing at him. Again.

 

Q shot some sort of witty reply back at Bond, retrieved the – destroyed – equipment, and went on with his day.

 

Just another day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Everyone left, and the mask faded away, but he stayed as another idea came to him. Exploding pens were ridiculous, but perhaps he could engineer the standard palm-print guns to explode when fired by a non-registered hand? Bond liked things that exploded. Maybe he’d even be interested enough to ask him about it. Learn more about him. Him and not the Quartermaster.The name behind the title.

 

What was one more night?

~ ~ ~ ~

 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  

Or the moment of truth in your lies 

 When everything feels like the movies  

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

 

And I don't want the world to see me 

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am 

 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am

 

~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> My first personal contribution to a fandom that I love so much! Please don't hurt me....


End file.
